A Soft Side
by Anbugirl93
Summary: Hidan can't help but watch Sakura train. Where will this lead? Will she fall for him like he has fallen for her? ONESHOT LEMON HidanxSakura


**Hey!!! So I'm back!!! My mates have been pestering me for ages to do a lemon :S something i ain't to good at.... but i thought I'd do it just to shut them up.... pervy bastards XD**

**HidanxSakura one shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto**

A Soft Side

Sakura sighed as she landed on the floor. A cool breeze flew through the trees, rustling the leaves blowing them up into twilight sky. She was breathing heavily after her training. She bent down and picked up her kunai. Jumping in the air she threw the kunai aiming for her ten targets, she landed gracefully after nailing them all. A satisfactory smirk appeared on her face as she collected all her weapons.

Walking back to the centre of the trees something caught her eye. A shadowy stood, back against a tree. Sakura sighed. The figure obviously thought she hadn't seen them. She chucked two kunai towards the figure. Aiming perfectly, she heard the figure grunt in pain as one of kunais' pinned them to the tree.

She slowly walked over to the tree, getting closer to the tree. She gasped when she saw who it was. The pink eyes gleamed at her all too familiarly through the twilight atmosphere. An evil grin grew on said figures face.

"Hidan" She said, she spoke his name like it was vile.

"Sakura" he sexily whispered. He nodded to the second kunai, which had barely missed his groin, still in-between his legs. "Good job you missed" he said. He eyed her up and down. She was still flustered from the training she was doing earlier. He had never found her attractive before, just another weak kunochi worthy only for sacrificing. Now he eyed, he body eagerly as she came closer to him. She placed her on the handle of the kunai, coyly teasing him. She smirked and leaned in.

"Good job I got good aim" she whispered. She looked at him. She pulled the kunai out of the tree, never breaking eye contact. She played with the kunai in her hands.

"You still a sadistic bastard?" She asked him.

"Fuck yeah."

"Too bad". There was a silence between them as she put the kunai in her pouch. She suddenly sent a chakra empowered punch into ground shaking the forest, forcing Hidan to jump aside when the tree started to fall.

"It's like that is it?" He asked her giving her a sultry smile. She raised her eyebrows playfully at him. He swung his scythe from his back positioning it in front of him. "Come on then, bitch."

Sakura didn't have to be told twice. She ran at him with the intent to kill, chakra flowing through her hands. He brought up his scythe and aimed to slam down on her. He missed his scythe sticking into the floor she ran up scythe, giving him a blow to the face knocking him back several feet. He got up rubbing his head. _How the fuck does she have that much power? _ It only added to her attraction, emerald eyes glinting with passion. She was irresistible.

He stood up and picked up his scythe. This time he ran at her. His scythe raised, Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to dodge. She bought kunai out of her pouch and defended her self. The clang of metal could be heard as both weapons collided. Instead of moving the scythe like Sakura expected him to do, Hidan didn't move. Instead he kept looking into her eyes. Time seemed to slow down as the wind blew Sakura's hair in front of her face. Both locked eyes, unable to fight the attraction. Sakura cursed herself for letting her fall for the enemy.

Hidan slowly bought his scythe down. He knew she wouldn't fight him. Her eyes were filled with lust. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He walked briskly towards her and kissed her pushing her against a tree. Both breathed heavily as the kiss intensified. She brought her hands around his neck running her fingers through his hair. He pushed his body closer to hers, licking her lips asking for entrance. She moaned as she felt his erection rubbing against her. He quickly slipped his tongue exploring her mouth. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her bring her hand down to his jeans, teasing with her fingers.

Not able to take anymore he kissed her neck, while undoing her top, revealing her toned stomach and perky breasts. He moved down showering her body with kisses until he reached her breast. He reached round the back and unclasped her bra. She gasped as the cold air hit her chest. She moaned as Hidan started to lightly suck her nipple. She took her turn to slip of his cloak, followed by his shirt revealing his toned torso. She watched the muscled flex as they came into with the cold air.

She grabbed his head and pulled him towards her. "Come here", she whispered as they continued their passionate kiss. His hands moved to her skirt undoing it and letting it fall to the followed by her knickers. He lifted her up and lay her down on his cloak on the floor. He leaned over her, slowly moving his fingers up towards her entrance. He watched her moan slightly as he pushed a finger inside. He began slowly at first, his fingers sliding in and out of her. She brought her hands to his hair and grasped it letting out a heavy sigh. He slid another finger up her, getting more and more turned on by her moaning. He thrust his fingers in harder as she moaned in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

She slowly brought her hands down and undid his trousers. He kicked them off along with his boxers. He moved on top of her and kissed her forehead softly. She looked up at him, the moonlight radiating her beautiful features. He removed a strand of that had fallen on to her face. "Sakura" he whispered. Her hands wrapped around his head as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He lay on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance. She broke away and whispered in his ear "I'm ready".

He slowly slid into her; she put her head in the crook of his neck as he began to pick up speed. He showered her neck with kisses, as she moaned loudly. He thrust into her harder as she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He grunted as he continued to thrust into her, pleasure now beginning to take over. She became louder, making him even harder with every moan. She was reaching her climax, satisfaction overtaking her body.

Hidan was reaching his climax as he pounded into Sakura. The sensation burnt through both of them, as Sakura reached her climax bringing Hidan to his own. They lay there for a moment, nothing but their rapid breaths breaking the silence. Hidan moved and looked down at Sakura. Her eyes were closed as she lay breathing heavily. He lent down and kissed her lightly on her nose.

"Hidan," she whispered her eyes still closed.

"I'm here" he said resting his head on hers.

She sighed. "Never leave me."

Hidan blinked back the tears and hugged her. No-one will ever take her from him now.


End file.
